


Ultra Rare Lovers

by 365jyushiimatsuus



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Gen, Romance, UR pairs, Yuri, diff aus, mostly canon idol universe tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-10 06:30:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14731725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/365jyushiimatsuus/pseuds/365jyushiimatsuus
Summary: UR Pair oneshots because I'm unoriginal and out of ideas. Includes u's, aqours, some rarepares, and more~





	1. Baseball!EliMaki

_"...Why?! Why can't I stop staring at... her..? Why does it have to be Eli out of all people?? What's this... feeling?? What is this?? Ugh, I don't understand!"_ Was what Maki was thinking to herself as she watched Eli drinking half a jug of water, weirdly in slow motion. Or maybe that's just how Maki envisioned it.

 

And unfortunately, Nico was the first to notice this. "Oi, stop staring at blondie over there and get ready for the next photo shoot!" Was what snapped Maki out of drooling over a certain half-Russian.

 

She responded with a very tsundere sounding "S-staring?? Shut up, I don't know what your talking about!".

 

"Maki-chan's got a cruuush!~" Rin teased, resulting in a "Quiet, you!".

 

"To be fair, Eli-chan's pretty hot in that baseball outfit, nya~." Rin blurted out, giving Maki the most shit-eating grin she's ever seen.

 

"Geez, you guys are shameless."

 

"Oh, stealing Umi's lines now are we?"

 

"Just admit that you've got a crush already, nya!"

 

And out of nowhere, the devil appeared. "Oh? What's this I hear about a crush?" Eli asked the trio, curiosity visible in her eyes. Suddenly, death didn't seem like such a bad idea to Maki.

 

"Oooh, how about we let Maki over here explain?" Nico responded with a smirk. "Yeah, nya!" Rin added, escaping the scene along with Nico. " _Fucking_ _traitors_..."

 

"So... you've got a crush on someone, huh?" Eli asked with a small smile. "N-no! What m-makes you think t-that?!" The redhead retorted in a very tsundere-like manner.

 

"Ah. But you do know that we can't engage in romantic relationships with people outside the group, even though we're only school idols, right?" She asked once more.

 

_"Wait... we can't... with... with people outside the group..? Does that mean..?"_ For some reason, Maki thought that this was her chance to reclaim victory and superiority once more. She knew it was a dumb reason to... do what she was thinking of doing... but...

" _S-should I really do this? ...I... no... no,_ _wait. Why am I even thinking about this? Do I... have a crush? No, no, no. It can't be. No way. But... this seems like my only chance to... to..."_

She looked around, making sure that no one was around to see what would happen next, sighed, and prayed for the best to happen.

 

She then smirked and placed her right hand against the wall next to Eli's head, her left also against the wall, but next to the left side of Eli's body. This then resulted in immense blushing from the two. Mostly from Maki though, even with her 'tough girl' act.

 

Shocked, Eli suddenly asked, "M-maki? What are you--". Maki placed her finger on Eli's lips, smirking. "You said that we can't engage in relationships outside the group, right?" As Eli thought to herself, she finally realized and responded to the smirking tsundere.

 

"Oh my God, that's not what I meant when I--". Eli suddenly got cut off again, but this time with lips against hers instead of fingers. The blonde was first shocked, and so was Maki when she realized that she really did it. But soon, they started feeling more and more relaxed, with Eli kissing back and Maki basically melting in either happiness or embarrassment.

 

The kiss finally ended with both being blushing messes, unable to look at each other in the eye. 

 

"...So...this...this is allowed, right?" Maki asked, trying to keep up her cool act. She was afraid of the awkward silence and tension-filled air, until she heard a cute little chuckle from Eli.

 

"Maki-chan, you idiot..." She responded with a smile, grabbing her hand which signaled Maki to walk with her. The photoshoot soon ended, with Maki eventually staying over at Eli's house.

 

_"Huh. I guess I did have a crush  on her after all."_

 

~~

Bonus:

In the middle of the night, a small 'ding' was heard throughout Eli's room. She opened the app on her phone, only to be surprised with the worst possible image to see in the middle of the night.

Tits mcgee: makieli.png

Ay-ass-e: NOZOMI WTFFF

Tits mcgee: (^w^) noice one

\--

Another 'ding' was heard in Maki's phone, and as she opened the message app, her face turned redder than her hair.

Nico Nicotine: makieli.png

Nico Nicotine: hooray for blackmail

makiroll: HOW THE FUCK DID YOU GET THAT

Nico Nicotine: s o u r c e s :)


	2. Wonderland!YouRiko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i just really love that idolized wonderland riko ur and youriko, so this happened

 

"Riko-chan~!" 

 

"..."

 

"Riko-chan~!!"

 

"Ugh..."

 

"RIKO-CHAN!!"

 

"...What do you want, You-chan?"

 

"Oh, nothing~."

 

At first, Riko was okay with the idea of her and You being paired for the photoshoot. But after a while, being with You became a bit...  _difficult._

"You-chan, could you please stop poking me?" Riko pleaded while trying not to move an inch.

 

"Ah, I don't know what you're talking about." She responded with a smirk.

 

Riko has been trying to practice her pose and facial expression to not embarrass herself in front of the camera. But with You Watanabe around, that was a pretty hard task, considering that You is usually a pretty laid-back person.

 

It then became obvious that You was trying hard not to giggle out loud. "Alright, can I just say that your face looks amazing right now?" She said, causing Riko to blush, even though she still didn't stop poking her cheek.

 

"I'll take that as a compliment." Riko muttered.

 

You simply chuckled at her response, still poking her face. "I mean it though. It's cute!" 

 

"Well thanks, I guess..." Riko replied with a faint smile. She was getting used to the poking by know, but then realized that You's hand... was... 

 

" _Wait a second... Her hand... is... so... close...to-- oh oHMYGOD--"_

 

"aaAAA-- YOU, STOP IT STOP IT STOOOOP!!" Riko bursted out, causing You to wince a bit.

 

"Huh? What's wrong, Riko-chan?" She asked, surprised with Riko's reaction. She paused her face-poking and left her finger on Riko's cheek.

 

"D-don't pretend like you don't know! You did it on purpose, didn't you?!"

 

"...Did what on purpose?" You was geniuinely confused and had no idea what she was talking about, until she noticed where her index finger paused. Exactly above Riko's chin.

 

_"Is... is this seriously what Riko-chan's concerned about? Oh... wait a second..."_ A plan was suddenly formulated in You's mind  as she smirked and lifted Riko's chin up, causing her to stutter and blush even more.

 

"Oh, I see. Is Riko-chan embarrassed~?" You asked smugly. "Aren't I the one who's supposed to be submissive?"

 

Riko then became even redder than she was earlier, if that was even possible. "S-submissive?!" 

 

"Yeah. I mean like, you have a crown with cute little fox ear things that's supposed to be intimidating." You stated as she lightly tugged the ear props. "And look at me. I'm literally a bunny who's probably trying to serve you." 

 

As You finally placed her hand down from Riko's chin and fixed her own props, Riko stopped her attempted practice at posing, possibly because of the fact that she kept stuttering (and because of You), and focused instead on You-chan. She was slightly dissapointed that You ended the hand-on-chin contact, even though she acted like she disliked it, but then felt her heart flutter when she focused on the actual You-chan instead.

 

 She's always thought of You as a generally cute person, with a nice personality and all. And because of the bunny costume, she never realized how attacked she felt until now as a wide blush once again appeared in her face, just when it went away a while ago. She did gain some confidence though after that hand-on-chin contact with her.

 

You was currently fixing up her make-up, with Riko admiring her from afar. It was kinda obvious that Riko had a thing for Chika, but what they didn't know was that You was something else to her. She gave her feelings that she couldn't understand.

 

Chika made her feel happy and warm inside. You had that same effect of joy and warmth inside her, but unlike Chika, she gave Riko a very calming presence, despite the occasional teasing. It was something she didn't feel with some other members. And speaking of occasional teasing, it was time that she returned the favor, wasn't it?

 

"Hey, You-chan..." Riko called. 

 

You was drinking a bottle of water and turned to Riko. "Yeah?"

 

Riko then smirked. "...Go get me that brush, servant."

 

At that moment, You spat out her drink and looked at Riko and her smug grin, surprised and intimidated at the same time.

 

"Servant??"

 

Riko then chuckled back and replied, "Ah, sorry. Would you prefer the term 'slave'?"

 

"S-slave?!" You questioned, blushing way more than Riko before. "Riko-chan, what's going on?!" 

 

"What do you mean, You-chan? I am your queen after all, right?" 

 

"...Oh...Right..." You then understand the situation and though for a bit, still a blushing mess. " _Dammit Riko."_

 

 She grabbed the brush that Queen Riko requested for, with a deadpan face. "Got it. Now what?"

 

"Good. Now, for my next order. Come here." Riko gestured, patting her lap.

 

"What's with this sudden character development?.." You muttered to herself and gulped as she made her way to her so called  "Queen".

 

"You... you want me to... s-sit on your... your l-lap?" 

 

She chuckled back. "Of course. What else would I call you here for?" 

 

"...Alright. Whatever you say, master." You shrugged and carefully sat on her lap.

 

It was a good thing that You wasn't facing her, otherwise Riko would've been more flushed than she already was. " _Great. I got her to sit on my lap... now what?"_

 

"...Hey, Riko-chan..." You gently called out, snapping her out of her thoughts. She suddenly felt that familiar feeling of calmness as You spoke, and forgot all her worries.

 

"Yes, You-chan?"

 

You suddenly flinched a bit, but then calmed down quickly.   "...Why did you ask me to do this?" 

 

Riko herself was not so sure, either. To be honest, she just wanted to get back at You for what she did earlier. But at the same time... she just felt like she should...

 

"Well... I just felt like it, you know? After what you said about our roles earlier and all that..."

 

"Ah, gotcha." You replied and smiled to herself after. "You know, I like seeing this playful side of you every once in a while..." She suddenly said as she turned her head to Riko and gave her a small smile as well.

 

Riko's face softened and a slight blush made it's way to her cheeks. Instead of replying, she hugged her from behind, with You still sitting on her lap. You was surprised at the sudden gesture as Riko rested her head on her shoulder.

 

"Riko-chan..." She responded to her action softly.

 

"-I just had the urge to hug you, okay?" Riko muttered, head still on You's shoulder. It came out muffled, but You still understood.

 

You couldn't see it, but she knew that there was a blush on Riko's face, and an embarrassed expression along with it.

 

"...Heh, okay Riko-chan." She felt a smile from Riko as she too felt more calm, and she leaned her head on Riko's.

 

"Hey, Riko-chan... can we do this more often?" You suddenly asked out of the blue.

 

Riko looked at You and asked, "...You mean hugging..?"

 

She giggled a bit and answered her. "I meant that we should hang out together more..."

 

Riko's reply then gave her a surprise. "...Just the two of us..?"

 

"...Yeah... if possible, then with the hugging, too..."

 

"...I'd very much like that..."

 

The two then had a brief moment of understanding with one another as they melted in each group other's warmth.

 

And that's when it happened. Somehow, in the middle of the two school idols hugging with both eyes shut, You opened her eyes and out of nowhere, swiftly kissed her cheek, turning red immensely right after. She honestly expected Riko to tense up and lift her head from her, but surprisingly, she simply opened her eyes and gave You a gentle smile, with a small blush visible in her cheeks.

 

"You-chan... I think I love you..." Riko blurted out.

 

"...I think I love you too, Riko-chan." 

 

You grinned and shut her eyes. She took Riko's hands and placed them at her chest, with her still holding them and Riko still hugging You from behind. They both had their eyes shut and just enjoyed the moment with no care for what was going on around them.

 

 

....

 

 

"Hey guys, it's your turn for the-- HOLY SHIT WHAT'S GOING ON OVER HERE?!" 

 

The two then immediately rised from their position. "ITS NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE--"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if it felt rushed lol
> 
> and as always, suggestions are appreciated (^8^)
> 
> (diariko's next btw)


	3. Fairytale!DiaRiko

 

In the middle of the forest, a  princess was running for her life as another being was chasing her. "...I-is...she gone..?" She panted. The redhead turned around and watched as a certain brunette was looking around.

 

Fear was present in her eyes when she saw the brunette walk her direction and call out, "Sakurauchi-sama, where are you?".

 

Riko then searched for any other spot to hide, but alas, gave up as she decided just crouch in her position, which was behind a tree, and just hope for the best.

 

She heard a sniffing sound and saw the stranger grab a rose from the ground. She watched her go towards her direction and covered her face as she made it to her hiding spot.

 

"Oh, there you are." She said, in a surprisingly calm manner.

 

Riko pleaded to her and tried to avoid tears from falling down her eyes. "W-what do you w-want from m-me?"

 

Shock covered Riko's face as a rose was handed to her by the girl. "Why are you so scared?" She asked, with visible concern and the most gentle smile Riko's ever seen.

 

"W-well, why were y-you chasing me b-back there? W-who are you, anyway?!" Riko snarled back. She didn't usually act like this, as it was improper behavior for a princess. But after the events of that day, it seemed like the most appropriate way to act. 

 

"Ah, I guess I have yet to introduce myself. I am Dia Kurosawa." The stranger politely said.

 

A gasp was heard from Riko after she heard Dia's introduction. "Y-you're a Kurosawa..? But I though... you guys never leave your kingdom...".

 

Dia nervously giggled and replied. "Ah, well... that is true... but I may or may not have--". 

 

She was suddenly cut off by Riko. "You sneaked out, didn't you?".

 

"...Yes, that is the case..."

 

Riko sighed, finally accepting the rose from her with a faint blush and broke the tension. "Well, if I may ask... Why did you decide to watch my crowning?".

 

"...Maybe the same reason you knew that I sneaked out." Dia replied, with a clear frown visible on her face.

 

Another wave of shock hit Riko as she replied with, "W-wait, you knew I was going to bail?!" 

 

Dia scratched the back of her neck and sighed. "I wasn't too sure though. I have friends from other kingdoms who decided to run away too, so when I heard about your crowning, I thought that maybe you would do the same."

 

"Hold on, you have other friends who also escaped?!" Riko asked, disbelief visible on her face.

 

"Well, yeah. You've heard about what happened with Ohara-san, right?"

 

Riko gasped at the sudden statement as her eyes lit up. "You mean Mari Ohara? Yeah..." She sighed with a small smile and looked at the ground. "Honestly, she was... one of the reasons why I decided to bail in the first place..."

 

Riko heard a gasp from Dia and suddenly found herself trapped by Dia's arms against the tree she hid at. Or what she knew it as, a kabedon.

 

"D-dia-san?! What are y-you doing?!" 

 

Dia stared at her, concern visible in her face. "What do you mean Mari was the reason you bailed?" 

 

She stuttered for a bit and laughed nervously before replying, "Ahahah, I mean like... she wasn't my motive for leaving though... Mari-san was just some sort of... role model, if you will..."

 

Dia face changed from 100 to 0 as she finally understood and realized what position they were in. She was as red as the rose she offered to Riko. 

 

She then backed away from the other and gave a quick apology. "Ahaha... I'm so sorry about that, Riko-sama..."

 

"Mm, it's alright. And there's no need to be so formal, Dia-san." She was surprised with the cool response from the other.

 

Although Riko was cool with it, Dia was still pretty embarrassed about the situation earlier. She decided that she had to make up for it.

 

"No, really, Riko-san. Is there any way I can make it up to you? A picnic, perhaps?"

 

The crimson haired princess thought to herself, then smiled back at Dia. "Why not?"

 

Dia lit up and took a picnic basket from the ground and set up some plates.

 

"Wait, did you have that basket with you the whole time..?"

 

A chuckle was heard from Dia as she answered, "Yeah, in case I got hungry during your coronation."

 

She then offered her hand to Riko as they both decided to sit on the grass and admire the beauty around them, while eating of course.

 

"Isn't it a lovely day, Riko-san?"

 

"Yeah, it's pretty great."

 

Small conversations were thrown here and there until Riko decided to break the ice with a more serious question.

 

"Dia-san... If you don't mind me asking, what reason did you have for not becoming queen?" 

 

The other thought to herself for a good minute before answering. "Well... I was ready to rule my kingdom, but decided that my sister should do it instead." 

 

She looked down and paused for a bit, before continuing her reply. "She told me that it's always been her dream... to become ruler of our kingdom one day... so I decided to make that happen for her."

 

A small smile appeared on Dia's face as she thought about her little sister. She had never been able to tell her own sister her reason for leaving... but she probably already knew.

 

"You mean Ruby, right? I did question why the younger Kurosawa became queen... but now I guess I understand."

 

Dia sighed and asked Riko, "Well... what about you? What made you leave, anyway?".

 

The princess gulped and hesitantly replied. "A-ah. In all honesty, I, too, have always wanted to be queen. It's just that..." She had close down her eyes at that moment and faced the ground. "The pressure of everything... it just got to me, you know?".

 

The red-haired princess was staring at the ground, sighing. Dia  looked at her with empathy, her face softened after all the tension from earlier.

 

She decided it was time for a change. She knew that this isn't really what Riko wanted. Dia's face was filled with hope that Riko would follow her plan.

 

"...We're going back to your kingdom, Riko." 

 

Said princess became shocked at the statement, and looked at Dia with confusion. "Wait, what..? Dia-san, I don't think that's a good idea, considering everything that happened earlier...".

 

Dia still had hope and a determined face. She stood up and offered her hand to Riko, who was still sitting.

 

"You've always wanted to become queen, haven't you? I know the pressure and anxiety you must have felt during your coronation...". She paused and sighed for a moment before continuing. "But you don't have to worry this time... because... I'll be there by your side.".

 

Both were blushing immensely, looking like they were having an intense staring contest. Until Riko finally took Dia's hand and sighed. "Fine... but you better not leave me alone in there...".

 

Chuckling, Dia pulled Riko up and answered her with a smile. "Of course.".

 

Both made their way slowly back to Riko's castle, with a comfortable silence surrounding them. As they made it back to the gates, Riko gave the other a small peck on the cheek.

 

"Dia... thank you, for doing this for me...".

 

Dia smiled as they walked to the castle, hand in hand. They were about to give everyone in there a little surprise.


End file.
